


Five Stages of a Relationship

by sjhw_tolerance (mscorkill)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/sjhw_tolerance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their relationship isn't quite what she expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Stages of a Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Stages of Love: Five Stages of a Relatinship; originally posted September 2009.

**Confession**

Air Force major’s didn’t act impulsively or with impropriety and didn’t advance up the ranks by developing…feelings for their commanding officers. Even if one did care more for a certain Colonel than was allowed, one certainly didn’t confess such feelings. 

Which didn’t explain how she found herself in that position. 

Her only excuse was that seeing him with her…Doctor Carter…unleashed feelings which she thought safely buried. But like a living thing, they demanded freedom. And now, with the words hanging between them, his face filled with disbelief and then consternation, Sam wished that Thor could magically transport her far away.

 

**Touch**

“Not here.”

She wasn’t really sure there was a proper place for what she had just confessed and in spite of her apparent loss of common sense, she was the good soldier and followed him to the elevator, thankful that she had been ready to leave when she’d made her confession. He was right beside her as the elevator door opened, his hand pressed firmly against the small of her back, guiding her. Staring obsessively at the floor numbers that flashed by, she felt almost dizzy; scorched by the heat from the possessive hand he kept securely at her back.

 

**Kiss**

The Colonel guided her to his truck, the hand at her back warm and possessive. He drove them down the mountain in a silence that had her gut churning; her inner distress increasing when he turned off the main highway into a mountain park. The truck stopped and she waited for her world to come crashing down on her. 

Her world didn’t crash…it exploded in a super nova of white hot desire when he pulled her close, his mouth fastening on hers in kiss so powerful all she could was cling to him and hope they didn‘t burn to ash.

**Intimacy**

His hand was already under her shirt and working its way under her bra before she could form a coherent though. This wasn’t how she’d imagined this moment and she needed more. She’d opened her heart to him; quick and meaningless sex in the front seat of his truck wasn’t what she wanted.

Breaking free from his drugging kisses she captured his face between her hands. His eyes burned dark with passion and she tried to see past the desire to what lay beneath. 

“I have to know.” 

“What?” 

“Do you care for me at all?”

“More than I should.”

**Morning After**

He left during the night and she pretended that she understood. When he passed her with a curt nod later that morning in a hallway at the SGC she told herself it was the best way. When he laughed and joked with Teal’c and Daniel and ignored her, she wondered if she had made an even bigger mistake than her failed engagement. And when he left without a word, she knew she had. 

But when he came to her house in the middle of the night and pulled her into his arms, the passion reigniting, she didn’t turn him away.

**_Epilog_ **

Sam understood the need for discretion; what she couldn’t have imagined was how she died a little inside with every passing day. 

Papers clutched tightly in her hands, she found Jack in the crowded dining hall. “I’ve asked to be reassigned.” The abrupt silence in the room was deafening. “And Hammond’s agreed.”

Thrusting the papers towards him, she watched as he read, the frown on his face slowly disappearing. He looked at her and smiled. “Reynolds?” he called out to the neighboring table. “I won’t be able to make it to the poker game tonight. I have a date…with Sam.”

**The End**


End file.
